<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So strange by hopelessbromantic3652</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133566">So strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbromantic3652/pseuds/hopelessbromantic3652'>hopelessbromantic3652</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Fluff, Friend zoned Sasuke, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Sasuke is happy with being Naruto’s most precious person platonically, Smitten Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Unrequited Love?, but would never do anything to jeopardize their bond, hes so in love it hurts, i suck at tags apologies in advance, is it REALLY platonic tho? you decide, song fic? Idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbromantic3652/pseuds/hopelessbromantic3652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And if nothings changed at all<br/>Should it be so strange at all?</p><p>Your eyes and,<br/>Your smile, I—</p><p>Can't seem to get out</p><p> </p><p>of my mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Amazing never forget</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was finishing up some art to Polyphia when the song So Strange came on. </p><p>SNS immediately popping in my head, (cus when is it not tbh,) I had the overwhelming urge to write out a small ficlet in time with the song. This was the result.</p><p>If you want the full experience, give it a listen!</p><p>And as always, thanks for readin’ &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Sasuke! Jump in the waves with me!” </p><p>Lost in thought, Sasuke started. Blue eyes flickered toward his and then back to the churning waters lapping at his shins. His blinding smile was stretched wide, laughing in time with the crash of the sea.</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, effectively stifling a smile of his own. “I didn't bring a change of clothes, dobe,”</p><p>Naruto didn't seem to hear him over the roar of the sea. He whooped, kicking at an incoming wave, nearly thrown off balance by the weight of it. The ocean pulled at his ankles, sand following its course, giving the blonde a sense of sinking-vertigo.</p><p>With childlike glee he splashed around for another minute or two, kicking sea foam and seaweed alike. Then, he turned to look back at Sasuke with eyes full of mischief. He pivoted away from the waves and scrambled up the steep incline. Shimmering beads of water caught the sun, and fistfuls of sand kicked up behind him.</p><p>Gods, but he was beautiful. Sun-kissed and athletic, with a smile to die for and a heart of gold— he was absolutely perfect in every way. His perfect, beautiful, one-of-a-kind <em>best friend.</em></p><p>Naruto’s dopey grin and laughter at sliding in the sand drew forth a small smile, despite his best efforts. He had long since learned to balance this burden. It was heavy, yes. It still carved fissures into his chest when Naruto inevitably took lovers. But the blows were muted echoes of what they once were. <em>That,</em> he could say with absolute certainty. </p><p>He’d made peace with it. Sasuke was content to love from afar—he had to be.</p><p>Therefore, he was.</p><p>Sasuke realized a near second too late the blonde quickly hurtling toward him hadn't exactly planned to stop. Sasuke just barely side-stepped in time. </p><p>Naruto fell into a heap of sand with an <em>oof.</em> </p><p>“You are <em>not</em> getting me all wet, loser,”</p><p>Naruto shook the clumps of sand from his hair with a giggle. “I’ll get you one of these days, Uchiha, mark my words,” He stood and half heartedly kicked sand in Sasuke’s direction. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“Look at this, Sasuke! This is what they call a turkey tail mushroom,” He pointed at the conks of fungi fanned on a fallen tree, eyes wide, smile even wider. He could make even the most mundane things seem interesting. </p><p>Naruto’s head suddenly jerked to the right. “Oh, OOH! No WAY!” He dashed in between some trees off trail, and disappeared into the brush.</p><p>“Dobe!” Sasuke darted after him. “You can’t just—“ He stopped. The breath left him in a soft <em>whoosh.</em></p><p>Naruto was kneeling on the forest floor. Plush moss carpeted the clearing as far as the eye could see, beams of yellow-green light filtering through the leaves. A break in the trees bathed him in stretches of white, and It doused Naruto’s crown in an ethereal glow. He was animatedly gesturing at something, exclaiming excitedly to himself when he suddenly stopped. </p><p>Naruto looked over his shoulder, searching— his eyes found Sasuke’s, and they were <em>shining.</em> </p><p>Sasuke's heart lurched in his throat. </p><p>“Sasuke! Check this out!” </p><p>But he was hesitant to disturb the ambience of it all, the feeling, the pureness of it— like seeing a creature in its natural habitat, not wishing to disturb, only to observe. It was the passion in Naruto’s eyes that pulled him forward.</p><p>A mere foot away, he realized Naruto was kneeling in a large circle of small, golden fungi nestled within the moss. He looked so magical here, so at home, even in casual shorts and a band tee. Sasuke was floored. </p><p>He hung on Naruto’s every word as the blonde chattered about the various types of mushrooms, one being called witches butter—a slimy, bright orange looking jelly protrusion that had, presumably, been the one to catch Naruto’s eye in the first place. He then numbered through various species of moss, pointing them out, feeling them— and prompting Sasuke to do the same. </p><p>Naruto suddenly froze, squealing, and pointed at a frog that Sasuke wouldn’t have noticed among the fauna.</p><p>He really was something else.</p><p>Sasuke smiled.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, This is the best ramen I’ve had, like, ever!” Naruto exclaimed through mouthfuls of noodles, cheeks bulging. Sasuke stifled a laugh. What a dork.</p><p>“You say that every time we try out a new place,” Sasuke said mildly. It was adorable, really. </p><p>“That’s because it is! <em>Duh,</em>” He tipped the bowl and slurped the remainder of the broth. He gingerly placed it back down with a smack of his lips. Sasuke gently pushed his own bowl forward.</p><p>“I’m full. Help me, nerd.”</p><p>Naruto practically vibrated with pure unadulterated joy. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sasuke?”</p><p>Naruto’s voice was gruff. He’d be asleep any minute now. </p><p>“Hm?” Sasuke shifted on the couch, adjusting Naruto’s legs to get more comfortable. </p><p>“Thank you for such an amazing day,”</p><p>When Sasuke turned to look at him and say—<em>of course, what are best friends for?</em>— </p><p>His breath caught. Gods. He would never get used to that look— half lidded sapphires paired with rosy lips, stretched in his small, trademarked sleepy-smile. It was the sweet kind—slightly crooked, not wrapped in mischief, or glee, but something different altogether. Something softer. More delicate.</p><p>Sasuke could only stare.</p><p>Should it be so strange,</p><p>that it’s not so strange at all?</p><p>After all this time?</p><p>“You always find such cool places to explore...” Naruto continued, yawning, and gave a lazy stretch. “So, thanks for sharing them with me, Sas.”</p><p>Sasuke wouldn’t say exactly how he found said spots. Or at what lengths he’d gone. Naruto didn't need to know.</p><p>He would never need to know. </p><p>“Of course,” Sasuke gave him a near full smile, with a quick flash of his pearly whites— the one that showed the ghost of a dimple on his left cheek.</p><p>The one reserved only for Naruto.</p><p>“Let’s get you to bed, loser,” Sasuke moved to stand.</p><p>“Noooooooo,” Naruto pouted and pushed his full weight onto his legs as if to keep Sasuke captive. Sasuke played his part well, and sighed insufferably. </p><p>“Naruto,” Getting ready to scold him about the <em>last</em> time he slept on the couch, black flicked toward blue. Sasuke was suddenly struck by how serious Naruto looked, and that gave him pause.</p><p>“Pleeeease? Can’t we just like...rest here? Together? I had such an awesome day… I don't want it to be over yet...” His tone was equally serious, but the small smile that bloomed softened it around the edges. Sasuke’s heart gave a near painful lurch. It was tender moments like these, with only them and the night, voices thick and defenses weakened, that really did him in.</p><p>The night had a way of making people honest.</p><p>And honestly, he was hopeless in the face of this man.</p><p>Sasuke still had a part to play, though. So he dredged up his best sigh and rolled his eyes, settling back into the couch. Truthfully, Sasuke couldn’t be happier to share Naruto’s warmth. Even at arms length.</p><p>“At least set an alarm for 9 am, dobe. Let’s make the most of our weekend,” Sasuke absentmindedly patted Naruto’s shin. “There’s someplace else I want to show you.”</p><p>Naruto’s sleepy smile in response was worth a million words.

</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And if nothings changed at all<br/>
Should it be so strange at all?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your eyes and,<br/>
Your smile, I—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't seem to get out </em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>of my mind.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>